Interacción
by Luka-sama
Summary: La primera impresión de cada uno de ellos, no fue la mejor, que lo diga todo el tiempo que duraron para poder llevarse…relativamente mejor que al inicio. Rokuro x Benio.


Este fic es gracias a _Claudymar Tovar_ quien me comento que no habían Fics en español de esta hermosa serie. No se si ya hay alguno, pero esta historia espero subirla para hacer crecer el fandom.

Me gusta este anime a pesar de no ser igual al manga. Aunque igualmente Sousei no Onmyouji no me pertenece.

 **Interacción**

La primera impresión de cada uno de ellos, no fue la mejor, que lo diga todo el tiempo que duraron para poder llevarse…relativamente mejor que al inicio. Las discusiones, las batallas, las ganas de superar al otro, estuvieron mucho antes que existiera un lazo que los uniera, aunque fuera un lazo de amistad, para ellos fue bastante difícil aceptar su unión para traer un ser a este mundo que salvara a todos.

Tenían solo 14 años, por favor.

Por lo tanto para Rokuro, no fue algo fácil notar que las cosas habían cambiado sin que él se percatara.

Ya saben haberlos lanzado a ambos a una casa para que convivieran juntos, que siguieran exorcizando, la escuela, las amistades, sus amigos cercanos. Esos estúpidos doce que eran increíblemente fuertes, esos seres malévolos, los hermanos asesinos y monstruos que son más fuertes que tú.

No era como si tuvieran mucho tiempo libre para procesar que pasaba, para detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban viviendo. Siempre era una lucha constante como su trabajo como Onmyouji. Una y otra vez a la lucha, para defender a la gente y proteger a los que querían.

Una y otra vez.

Siempre avanzando.

Pero ese día, fue algo extraño, como una extraña iluminación del cielo que solo llega una vez cada mil años. No habían atacas de monstruos ese día, las clases se habían suspendido y ambos terminaron dentro de la casa luego de entrenar por separado.

Fue cuando estaban ambos sentados en medio del salón, él con el control en su mano, cambiando canales al azar, cuando dicha iluminación llego a su mente.

Estaban juntos, sin discutir, como dos viejos conocidos viendo la televisión en busca de un buen programa de televisión.

Era tan…bueno para su yo que conoció a Benio, debía haber sido impensable en ese momento.

Estaba tan concentrado en esa cuestión existencial, que no noto cuando el control termino en medio de una serie animada algo cómica. En cambio Benio quien había estado viendo atentamente cuando pasara un programa divertido, pestañeo confusa viendo el anime con curiosidad. Una vieja parodia de unos sujetos, uno de pelo blanco que trabajaba haciendo diferentes trabajos, con un chico de lentes y una pelirroja que no dejaba de comer. Parecía algo aburrida, pero luego de unos momentos se encontró disfrutando de la historia.

Fue cuando Benio se rio levemente, cuando Rokuro giro a verle y regresando a esa realidad. Sin poder dejar de ver a la chica que no dejaba de reír por bajo, junto a su espíritu guardián.

Tenía una risa muy bonita, aunque no lo diría en vos alta.

En vez de ver el programa de televisión, se mantuvo viendo de reojo a la chica, quien parecía meterse dentro de la serie. Si el personaje tenía algún momento tonto (muy a menudo) esta se reía, si había pelea observaba detenidamente los movimientos, si interactuaban como familiar se mostraba melancólica. NO es como si su rostro tuviera muchos cambios, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos, que los más mínimos detalles sutiles, le eran un aviso de su comportamiento.

Algo de lo que no había sido consiente hasta ese momento.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?

A su forma ambos eran amigos, guerreros que se apoyaban y que vivían juntos bajo un mismo techo. Frunció el ceño al ver como eso sonaba muy comprometedor, pero no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Noto como la chica permanecía en silencio, pero por unos instantes su mirada bajo a su vientre.

-Tienes hambre-afirmo, no pregunto.

El rostro de la chica no se inmuto mucho, pero noto un dejo de incomodidad al ser descubierta.

Se puso de pie, notando que ya era de noche y pronto la hora de cenar.

-Hoy es mi turno de cocinar, veras que hare una comida que te hará gozar en tu estomago-dijo en tono de autosuficiencia y reto.

Los ojos de ella brillaron, antes de molestarlo con que eso era imposible para un inútil como él.

La ignoro caminando a la cocina, sintiendo aquel aire algo hogareño en esa casa ahora, una interacción entre ambos amena y esa sensación de comodidad al lado de la chica. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tampoco a que las interacciones entre ambos ahora eran amenas y más frecuentes.

No quería pensar en eso.

Pero cuando una hora después ambos sentados en la mesa comían, mientras la chica tenía esa aura de felicidad al comer.

Sabía que no era tan malo, pasar sus días al lado de esa chica loca y amante de las batallas. Después de todo ambos eran amigos, y se llevaban bien.

Al menos por ahora.

Con ese escalofrió en su espalda ante el último pensamiento, el rojo en su rostro, engullo todo delante de él para no pensar en eso.

Benio solo ladeo la cabeza confundida, ese chico era todo un caso.

 **Fin**

 _Hay que apoyar al Fandom, más cuando es una serie que te gusta. Pero siempre es bueno entrar a nuevos fandoms a escribir, es como abrir un mundo nuevo de posibilidades._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
